


Next time

by Dinadette



Series: Weaknesses [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aggressive Hux, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Blow job crying, Comfort/Angst, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Hux, Drunk Sex, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, False Accusations, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Kylo Ren, Hux tortures Kylo and himself, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Hux, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Kylo is Nice in His own way, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Armitage Hux, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Protective Kylo Ren, Psychopaths In Love, Rape Fantasy, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Crying, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Thoughts of Threesome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy curiosity, big time, caring kylo, i think, neglected rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: OOookayyy… I might have written a happy end. It remains sick and disturbed but… Hux decides to confront Ren about following his orders too closely. Angst and jealousy ensue, until they don't. Sequel to Share Her Lucifer Whispered. Start there or I'll call the Knights of Ren.





	Next time

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -

 

The Corellian whiskey bottle was almost empty anyway when he accidentally/not accidentally knocked it down. He had been flicking through a report on his datapad and suddenly that too was smashed on the ground. He didn't care. He only cared about sending the woman he loved to the man he wanted to screw - unless it was opposite. One more bad decision, in what seemed like a sea of mistakes in his drunken mind. They were celebrating a victory that would certainly be a turning point against the rebellion, but he had managed to make this a night of dread and horror.

 

He had taken to drinking to forget, and he was now scrambling upright, sitting on the cold floor for some reason. This was what he deserved, not a leather couch for a rich Imperial, certainly not a throne like in his brightest, darkest fantasies. _Coward_ the voice muttered. _Useless deviant_. A real man would not share a woman he wanted, he would take her and discard her when she would turn to be a distraction. He certainly, certainly wouldn't feel any interest in Ren's glistening lips, how they might feel bitten and swollen, or lower and lower…

 

He gasped at his own fantasies, pinching the bridge of his nose. Once again he chosen anger. Taking his anger out on random people had never worked but he stood up, light headed, reeling from what he was going to attempt. He left his quarters, messy as Ren's for once and even in his drunken stupor he cringed at it and himself. He walked, ironically annoyed that Ren's own chambers were so distantly set. So the two men wouldn't have any reason to fight. Shivering in the cold, he wished he had taken his greatcoat or at least his gloves. He stood in front of the door, left slightly opened. It was strange and he decided this was a jab at him, somehow, screaming _I don't care about safety_ and making him wonder what else had recklessly happened there…

 

Maybe Ren had been in such a hurry to find himself inside her that he hadn't bothered. A pained moan escaped his lips. _Choose anger, not hurt_ , he reminded himself. So he kicked the door opened bracing himself to discover anything. 

 

When he saw nothing it was almost underwhelming, threatening to appease his fury. He couldn't have that. He headed for the bedroom, and was careful to be as noisy as possibly. As he opened the door the first thing he noticed was that shrine-thing to Darth Vader. His discomfort was blessedly replaced with blinding fury spotting what he had been torturing his mind with. Rey, in Ren's bed. He watched her for an instant, she was sound asleep. Alone. He wasn't exactly certain she would look so peaceful had she been… But he chose to assume she had been.

 

"Ren!", he screamed, not caring who would hear. "Reeeeen! What did you do? Where the kriff are you?". He heard some vague movement in the living room but he kept yelling. "Reeeeen! I am going to kill you!". The door was pushed in, Ren appearing, obviously still half asleep and fully dressed. Hux's stomach clenched and he didn't know why.

 

He chose to rip the cover from the girl and didn't know how to feel about the fact that she was dressed, too, down to the little buttons that had to be a pain to handle even for a woman's fingers, certainly for Ren's… He bit his lower lip, ignoring Ren's eyes on his mouth, and asked: "Were you sleeping...? In your… living room?".

 

It was a breach of decorum but more than that, it implied… 

"I was. On the couch", Ren detailed for some reason, now fully awake. He spoke low and quiet, seeking to comfort the general. 

"You couldn't bear to stay around after you…". Hux was trying it for it again, refusing to accept what was more evident now.

"I did nothing and you know it. Why are you looking for a fight at that ungodly hour, look what is going on general?". Ren looked more sad than annoyed. Appealing to the man's military rank should normally remind him of his manners, but he was too drunk, too desperate.

 

"Hux, think! She is heavily drugged". Hux knew that, he had been the one instigating it, still he flinched. Ren brought up his hands in a gesture of peace. "And you don't look much better". Of course. He had been drinking himself to the ground for hours, imagining his… friend? Enemy? Driving himself into her young body, not knowing what hurt more.

 

His jade eyes darted from Ren's face to his groin, as if to find evidence. 

"Is it how you respect my offerings? Dumping them in a corner? Are you not man enough? Should I examine her purity then?", he asked, head swimming, gritting his teeth.

Ren's eyes displayed some surprise, as if this was low even for the general. 

"Kylo?", Hux all but begged. Not knowing what he was begging for.

 

"You could. Or not. She is yours, my friend. You can do whatever you want, but this is useless, really so". Ren's voice sounded almost tender now, and Hux couldn't bring himself to regret calling him by his hirst name.

He inhaled painfully.

"Friends don't fuck around behind their friends' back". His mordant tone was back. He still couldn't decide what would hurt more, Ren - Kylo - sliding into Rey's heat, her maidenhead gone to another man… 

 

A hand on his shoulder. He recoiled but felt the bed against his calves. 

"You told me to do that, Hux. And I didn't". He was losing himself in Ren's eyes and gently averted his gaze. Ren had passed the test indeed, if it had been one.

Hux brought a hand to push him away, but Kylo took hold of it and frowned noticing the red crescents in his palm.

"Your hand! Hux what did you do?". As if he didn't know. "Never do that again", he growled.

He wanted to nod his agreement but instead he taunted.

"Did she cry? Did she come?".

He would have brought up a hand to his mouth in shock, if he didn't fight the need. He clearly wasn't himself. Ren too was not used to such language from such a composed, patrician imperial. His chest now hiccuping in repressed sobs, almost silent but not enough, he tensed as a second hand found its way on his other shoulder.

 

Had this not been for that damned alcohol, he would never have found himself breaking up in front of this man.

"You're standing too close", he protested, heat to his cheeks.

 

"I don't think, no. There isn't anything much more intimate than ordering a man to have his way with the person you wished you could bring yourself to take. You're the one asking me if I forced her and if she… liked it". Ren's voice was tense, but not quite in anger. Hux couldn't help peering to his face. "So I'm thinking I am not close enough, actually". He yanked the slimmer man against his huge frame and Hux whined in surprise and need. He had no time to hate himself as he found himself in the man's embrace, a warm mouth against his ear. "Is this what you would want to do to her, making her cry until she enjoys it? Would I watch? Or maybe you want to watch me with her?". Such perverted words should never, never have sounded comforting, tender, loving…? A good man wouldn't have said them, and a good man wouldn't have chosen that moment to return the embrace.

 

"Ren...", he could only plead. This had to be the longest sentence he heard from the man. "No, no no no no. No. Don't talk like that…". Not when he was just there, when the door was opened, when their hips were in contact - he suddenly realized. But the mouth was now shutting up indeed. Not that the sloppy kisses it peppered on his jawline and neck were any better. 

 

Suddenly, a thought. It wasn't his, but an offering from Kylo, carrying his voice, hoarse and low.

 

_I could touch you while you…_ One of them pictured it, the biting kisses, the hand bringing him to stiffness and helping him slide in the terribly tight and warm canal, then remaining there anyway, massaging whatever it could reach… 

 

He all but sobbed in his shoulder, his hips bucking against the stronger man which made him note how hard he was out of the blue. Ren had to know too. Hux also realized he was replying, outloud, a string of yesses to his great shame. Unshed tears were now running.

 

"So this is the part you really like, then", the other pondered, softly. A gentle hand found the back of his head, petting him there, then forcing him to meet Ren's eyes. Still gentle, but unavoidable. He took in Hux's face, the tears, the mouth, gasping half open. Whether an invitation or not, he ravished it and the redhead immediately surrendered. They found their rhythm quite easily as if they had always done that. It was strange for Hux's hardness to be met with similar instead of a woman's softness, yet he had never been that erect. Kylo's hand traveled down to cup him and he would have fled if not for the arm behind his back now.

 

He wasn't sure he was ready to release in another man's arms. Not that he didn't want… Fantasies were one thing, the pretense of a woman between them while they felt each other move Inside and kissed over her shoulder - just a kiss… But this? Yet since he was so far gone already, might he not blame it all on alcohol abuse?

 

"Wait", he ordered, but it sounded weak. Kylo was still rubbing him, but he interrogatively looked at him and allowed him to step back. 

 

Hux took a couple seconds to compose himself and lowered down, his eyes straight on the taller man. Who was quite surprised. He hadn't envisioned him being so bold. He imagined kisses, embraces, he hoped to bring him to complete - maybe inside his pants, or outside if none of them stared down… Not the kisses on his own erection, _my beautiful knight_ , the hand joining to unbuckle his belt and undo the buttons.

 

"You smell good", Hux whispered, and Ren thought he was going to die on the spot. He shuddered at the realization that he wasn't completely inexperienced at tucking out a man and caressing him. Feeling that surge of jealousy he grabbed at his hair, too short for a good grip but it would do just for the show. The mouth too… was more tentative, definitely not so confident. He admired Hux on his knees and prayed to the force that this, at least, he had never done.

 

"You don't have to". Hearing his thoughts he added hastily. "And I am not going to have her do it if you don't….". But the soldier was so eager, devouring him, and moaning as he did, that soon he was in no way, shape or form to protest. It was over much too quickly, actually. He tried to warn Hux, but it only incited and enticed him more. Hux took him as deep as he could manage and that was too much. He froze and tensed, releasing at last, falling to his knees for a devastating kiss and tasting himself on the general's lips. His hand wandered to reciprocate, but Hux was soft and spent where he was hard and warm before kneeling for him. Ren smirked. He would never have figured the general to be that much into that.

 

_Next time don't test me again, just come to me_ , he thought.

Next time. Hux's eyes closed and he rested his forehead on Kylo's shoulder, at peace. 


End file.
